ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech (Tech 10: Rebooted)
Teknois Neferus Logical, (Tech, for short.) is the main character of Tech 10: Rebooted. You may be looking for the Tech from Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed and Tech 10: Combalien Evolution. History Pre-Series Tech grew up in mutliple locations, thanks to multiple moves, and eventually ended up in the southern United States. He spent most of his time growing up reading, studying, and playing old video games. He found difficulty making friends, and was often alone in his room. This, combined with some less than happy experiences with others over the years, led to him becoming something of a recluse, only coming out of his house to go for his walks. It was on one of these walk that the SpecTrix fell out of the sky, narrowly missing him and instead landing in front of him. He quickly figured out how to use the SpecTrix, and took advantage of it to fight crime and various threats to Earth. At some point, he built a tourist center/gift shop for alien tourists in the gorge near his house using the remains of an old power plant. He hired Aquadilus as an assistant, and created a small room that serves as his base and operations center, connecting him to both the internet and extranet. During Series In Insert Horrible Title Pun Here, Tech defeated an energy alien and saved the Earth from The Puppet Master's teddy bear army and treadmill-powered death laser. It was a weird day. In A Blade is a Blade, Tech busted an underground weapons-stealing ring that stole weapons, upgraded them, and sold them for profit. In the process, he met Alvono, who became Tech's field assistant, and gained possession of the Pyronaut Blade. In Welcome to The Void, Tech fought Warlord Kroz in a Galactic Code of Conduct duel for the fate of the Earth, battling him to a draw. He also learned of the existence of The Void, and is apparently the first to do so without going insane. In Into The Pit, Tech investigated the disappearance of several miners, discovering a hidden cave system where a monstrous creature resided that had been killing the miners. Tech managed to escape into the main cave area of the mine, and ended up killing the creature using Praplant. In Ready To...Rock? Tech tries to bust operatives of the afore-mentioned weapons ring during a deal, but ends up investigating the buyers instead, who turn out to be working on a mutation project. He also meets Igneoux, who helps him track the weapon buyers and fight the giant mutant ant they unleash upon the city. In Fatal Light, Tech traveled to the planet of Zenthin at the request of Warlord Kroz, where he attempted to assist in the evacuation of a city. Before the evacuation was complete, however, the city was destroyed by a light-based explosion, killing most of it's inhabitants. Tech witnessed this event from the outside of the city, causing him to have a temporary mental breakdown. Shortly after recovering, he was confronted by the destroyer of the city, a god-like being named Dethrouge. After a brief but intense battle, Tech was shot through the chest and killed, sending his mind to The Void. There, he was able to once again meet the location's physical manifestation, who theorized that, thanks to the effects of the SpecTrix, Tech's spirit was bound to the physical plane, unable to move on to whatever normally waits after death. Shortly after this conversation, Tech was revived by Warlord Kroz, who had disabled the now-unusable SpecTrix, forcing Tech's mind back into his human body. Tech was then escorted off the planet in a Plumber ship, which he directed towards Galvan Prime, hoping to meet with Azmuth, the creator of the SpecTrix. Appearance Tech has dark blue eyes, brown hair, and pale skin. He has a medium sized build, and is about average height for his age. He likes to wear a dark blue-gray shirt and blue jeans with black and gray shoes. During the winter months, he almost always wears his signature navy-blue peacoat. Otherwise, he can normally be found wearing a gray hoodie. Personality Tech is rather sarcastic and highly anti-social, often spending most of his time down in the back room of his shop. He also tends to display somewhat sadistic tendencies, usually in the form of trying to emotionally provoke those around him for his own amusement, and can become rather annoyed when this doesn't work. Rather strangly for a Trix wielder, he actually dislikes most humans, and prefers to interact with aliens over his fellow man. He has a penchant for manipulating others when it comes down to the wire, and tends to be rather blunt about things he finds unreasonable. In spite of (or perhaps at the center of) all this, Tech is very intelligent, though his apparent disregard for the value of life means he rarely goes into situations with a survival plan, and mainly aims to administer justice of some sort. Even though he is overall a rather unpleasant person, he does at least have a somewhat heroic end goal, and will clearly stop at nothing to achieve it. His sense of justice is large to the point of fault, and he's certainly able to put up with more insufferable behavior than most people would. In Ready To...Rock?, it was revealed that Tech has severe Acrophobia, and cannot go even a few feet off the ground without suffering panic attacks unless somehow distracted. In Fatal Light: Part 1, Tech mentioned his usage of antidepressants, meaning that he most likely has clinical depression, which may very well be the catalyst for his cynical outlook on life. Equipment Tech typically makes use of whatever he can find, though there are a few pieces of equipment he always uses. The SpecTrix The Spectrix, originally built as a device to experiment with DNA, allows Tech to transform into a large number of different alien species, and tamper with the DNA to varying extents. Specialized Goggles ("Tech Specs") Tech's specialized googles have been modified with alien technology that he scavenges from broken machines. He intentionally gave them a cheesy nickname to throw off enemies, and because he likes annoying puns. The goggles can see various kinds of energy, be it light, heat, sound, or others. Pyronaut Blade The Pyronaut Blade is a single-handed sword, modified with alien technology that can superheat the blade to slice through armor. Tech usually uses it with Alvono merged with it, upgrading it to a double-handed sword that can shoot plasma beams and slice through just about anything with quick precision. Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix wielders